Short and Sweet
by Hajimari
Summary: Sakura and Makubex spend a day in the park. ONESHOT Sakura x Makubex


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers.

_Title: Short and Sweet_

A/N: My first attempt on a SakuraMakubex fanfic so please go light on me for the reviews.

Note: I'm just going to type Makubex name with an uncapitalised x.

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful," A blondish-yellow hair girl asked, "To be out here to enjoy the flowers in such a fine weather."

"Ah, quite nice." A silver hair boy replied curtly, eyes not leaving his computer.

"Come on, Makubex," The girl said annoyingly, "Is computer everything in the genius mind of yours?" She then snapped his computer shut.

"Not exactly everything, Sakura." Makubex looked up at her.

Makubex and Sakura were in a park, admiring the seasonal bloom of flowers in such fine weather. They were sitting under the shade of a big tree.

"Well, what do you have in your mind besides computers?" Sakura asked innocently.

_You. I think of you besides computers._ Makubex thought. But he knew he couldn't say that, he couldn't even calculate Sakura's reaction. "A lot of things." Makubex simply replied.

"Like what?"

"Things." Makubex replied curtly. Suddenly, a flower petal fell onto Makubex nose, surprising him a little. Sakura plucked it out for him and seconds later, he was covered with more petals, likewise for Sakura.

And then the whole park began to immerse in a scene of floating blossom. Surprisingly, the cherry blossoms have bloom relatively fast that year and who knows why.

"Sakura." Sakura said softly, quietly admiring the pink and white cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Makubex said as he look at the girl draped with pink cloth over her blue clothes. But he wasn't referring to the sakura, he was referring to the Sakura, 'his' Sakura. His as long as she likes him the way he loves her.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled but then her smile drooped a little and Makubex noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Makubex asked with concern.

"Nothing. It's just that it's so sad. Sakura don't last long and they wither so fast." Sakura's smile drooped more.

"But they are nice while they last." Makubex mused. "Nothing remains beautiful forever."

"Except you, Sakura." Makubex added silently but Sakura overheard it.

"What did you say again?" Sakura asked, surprised at his statement.

"Nothing!" Makubex said quickly and waved his hands.

"Please, tell me." Sakura pleaded. Makubex couldn't endure the cute and loving Sakura so he decided to come clean with her. He blushed, lowered his head and muster all his courage and said, "Except you, Sakura. That's all I said."

When she heard it, Sakura blushed and sat a few distance away from Makubex, legs buried in her chest and leaned against the tree.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked shyly.

"I like you, Sakura." Makubex said and looked at her affectionately. Sakura looked up at him.

"Do you mean it? It is the 'like' as in friends or as in the 'like' for lovers?" Sakura said, although it was more of a whisper.

"I love you, Sakura." Makubex stood up and said louder and a more decisive voice.

And that was all Sakura need to hear.

She stood up and went in front of Makubex, looking up at him for a few moments while Makubex's heart beat quickly, hoping for a positive answer. She lowered her head again and launched forward to Makubex's chest, arms clinging tightly onto him. After recovering from his shock of Sakura's reaction, he smiled and held her tiny waist.

"I love you too, Makubex." Sakura said.

When they separated, their faces held a tint of red. It was embarrassing and somehow awkward.

"Let's walk around the park." Makubex suggested.

"Okay." Sakura replied shyly.

As they walked, Makubex slowly intertwine his fingers with Sakura's. The pleasure of each other's touch gave them comfort and joy.

"How about your computer?" Sakura asked, remembering that the computer was left behind. Makubex shook his head and said, "It's not important anymore."

They smiled with happiness and they held each other closely and their hands gripped firmly into each other.

Although the life of a cherry blossom is short, it is sweet while it last.

To Makubex, Sakura is everything he wanted.

To Sakura, Makubex is all she wants.

And to the both of them, however short it might last, they would want to make it the sweetest of their lives.

**End.**

* * *

I personally thought that was quite sweet besides the dull language, but I need my readers' opinions.

So please review!


End file.
